It was just a fight don't worry (Ameripan)
by Phantomxlegend
Summary: Japan and China get into a fight and when things get too heated Japan storms out of the house only to appear at America's house feeling guilty and seeking comfort. America doesn't hesitate to let his lover in for the night. Rated K because it's fluffy, kinda short though. Ameripan. Human and country names used.


Yeah Idk this is really OOC for Japan but I needed to vent my emotions, for a bit of context there's a ton of drama and stuff going on in my friend group and discord servers and a bunch of things happened today so I just needed to vent my emotions before I kinda like imploded. But like here this is I don't know how good I did on it because I know that it's really OOC for Japan but I hope that you can get past that. Uh so human names used Mei is Taiwan, Wang is Hong Kong, Young Soo is South Korea if you didn't know those. Well I hope that you enjoy this anyway I thought that it was kinda cute Idk. Please leave a review if you enjoyed and lemme know if I did something wrong so that I can improve the next time that I write a story.

* * *

America [POV]

I pulled Japan closer to my chest, he wrapped his arms around my torso. He was trembling, and I don't think that it was from the cold winds and snow that whipped around outside.

"Kiku it's okay, can you tell me what's wrong?" I asked running my fingers through his hair gently trying to calm him down some. When he had arrived at my house he was trembling his face pale as a ghost and was crying. He didn't say anything but his grip tightened slightly. I let out a slow breath leaning my chin on his head rubbing gentle circles on his back. This wasn't the first time that he had arrived at my house trembling and crying either. It's happened before and every other time with a new reason. He whimpered softly clutching the back of my shirt.

"Shh it's okay" I whispered to him trying to get him to calm down some. At least get him to say something. I felt my phone vibrate from my back pocket but I couldn't dare to check it right now. As I tried to get him to calm down some more my phone kept vibrating but I ignored it. Eventually, his trembling started to slow down and his grip loosened.

"Hey, Kiku, what happened? What's wrong?" I asked pulling away from the embrace slightly so that I could see his face. I wiped some of the remaining tears out of his eyes with my thumb. He looked down at the ground chewing on his lower lip.

"I-I messed up" he muttered quietly his voice shaking

"What do you mean you messed up?" I asked brushing a strand of hair out of his face.

"Yao and I got into an argument while I was at his house it was about you, I said things I shouldn't have and I left" he spoke quietly his voice slightly hoarse from crying

"You two got into an argument about me?" I asked furrowing my eyebrows confused

"He said that I deserved better that I wouldn't be happy with you and I got mad because he has no right to say those things" he explained taking my hand "I told him that you made me happy but it got way out of hand and- I brought up things about our past that I shouldn't have" he winced slightly, I decided that I wasn't going to continue to press about that since it seemed like it was a sore subject for him.

"Kiku, I'm sure that it's all gonna be okay, it'll blow off by tomorrow" I reassured him with a small smile on my face for extra measure, he nodded weakly "Why don't you get some rest you know that you're always welcome to stay the night here"

"Thank you Alfred" He leaned his forehead against my chest and wrapped his arms around my torso. I smiled softly to myself and did the same resting my chin on his head. He rarely liked physical contact but when he was upset he always clung to me. It was kinda cute.

"Any time Keeks" I ruffled his hair as he pulled away "You can go on upstairs I'll be up in a bit" he nodded again looking down at the floor nervously as he walked upstairs. He looked truly guilty just in the way that his posture was. Hopefully, he would be able to makeup and he wouldn't be like this in the morning it broke my heart to see him upset. I sighed pulling out my phone since I figured I should see who was texting so much. My eyes widened in surprise as I saw who I got text messages from;

**Yao: **Alfred

**Yao: **Alfred please answer your phone this is important

**Yao: **Alfred do you know where Kiku is he just left and I can't get ahold of him

**Yao: **I'm sure that he went to your house, he always does when he's upset

**Yao: **Answer your phone you idiot this is really important he looked really upset when he left

**Yao: **Alfred, please

**Yao: **I don't want him to get hurt anywhere, and it's cold outside I don't think that he took his jacket if he's with you please tell me

**Yong soo: **America, do you know where Kiku is, He and Yao got into a huge fight and he just stormed out and now Yao can't get ahold of him, he's worried about him

**Yong Soo: **I didn't hear what the whole fight was about but Kiku was really upset when he stormed out if he's not with you something bad could have happened to him

**Mei: **Have you seen Japan? He got upset with China and then stormed out.

**Wang: **Is Japan with you right now or do you know where he is?

I stared at my phone, I had gotten a lot of texts from his family. They seemed to be really worried about what happened to Japan. I smiled to myself as I walked upstairs. I knocked on my bedroom door before opening it knowing that Japan would be in there and I didn't want to scare him.

"Keeks, your family has been texting me all night asking where you are, do you want me to tell the truth because if you don't I'll lie to them but they seem pretty worried about you" I explained as I entered the room but Japan was already curled up in my bed fast asleep. I sighed sitting down on the edge of the bed and decided that I'd text China back at least so that he wasn't up all night worrying.

**Me: **Don't worry dude, he came over to my house a while ago, he's fine you don't need to worry so much. Where else would Kiku go after he stormed out? He's sleeping right now.

I turned off my phone right before I crawled into bed next to Japan wrapping him in another warm embrace. He unconsciously nuzzled closer to me. I smiled to myself pulling the blankets up a bit higher. After a while, I fell into a peaceful sleep with Japan still curled up in my arms.

* * *

I hope that you enjoyed that, it's really short and it's not my best work but I thought that it was kinda cute. Once again please leave a review if you enjoyed I love to hear what you guys have to say and please lemme know if I can improve on anything the next time I post a story so I know how to improve my writing whether it be the grammar, word choice, or even how I wrote the characters. Well with that said and done hope that you enjoyed and as always,

With love from Phantomxlegend.


End file.
